The invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines including a fuel storage compartment kept at low pressure and connected to the pump pressure chamber by a conduit whose flow is controlled by a normally closed electromagnetic valve.
When internal combustion engines are equipped with a fuel injection pump of this type, they cannot be restarted when the electrical system fails, i.e., when the electromagnetic valve cannot be energized. Even though the reason the magnetic valve is installed in the normally closed manner is to provide safety when the electrical system fails, it must also be capable of permitting restarting the engine in appropriate emergency situations (for example, in engines installed in boats, or when the electrical system fails during extended cruising).